Tres pasos de baile
by peruvian-girl
Summary: Hermione is in love with Harry. she can't sand wathcing him suffer, so she decides to invite him to a dance. something happens at the dance that will change their 'just friends' relationsip for ever....RR please! ChHAPTER 3 UP! FINISHED!
1. The call

BDisclaimer: I don't own any of the known characters. If there is anything or anyone you don't recognize, is mine!  
  
If there's anything misspelled or any grammas mistake, I am sorry. I am Peruvian, and therefore, my nature tongue is SPANISH/B  
  
Do you love me back?  
  
Chapter 1: The call  
  
RING RING!!!  
  
The telephone rang, breaking the absolute silence there was in the house at that time.  
  
It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon. The sky was clear, and sun was shinning brightly. The kids of the neighborhood were outside, playing hide and seek. The birds were singing cheerfully.  
  
The pool the Dursleys had just installed was clear and inviting. The water moved gracefully, reflecting the sun.  
  
Uncle Vernon got up, swearing under his breath, for someone had just interrupted him while he was reading.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
He fell silent.  
  
"Uh, ok, hang on" he said.  
  
He turned around, and walked towards the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Potter! You got a call!" he called.  
  
Harry, who had been sitting in his bed, doing his homework freely for once, stopped writing. For HIM? Who on earth would be calling him. Some one muggle. Maybe Dean, or Hermione. But why would Dean call him?  
  
He sighted. He stood up and marched down the stairs. He thanked uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry had just turned sixteen two days ago, and had received a lot of cards from his friends and to his surprise, fans. He had grown up a few inches, and his hair was messier than ever. He ran a hand through his hair and sighted again. This had been the worst birthday ever. The usual letter from Sirius didn't arrive. Oh how he felt guilty about his death. If he had just open the package he had given him after he left Grimauld Place after Christmas. If he hadn't gone to the ministry of Magic. Sirius would not be dead.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry?" asked a very well known female voice.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Harry surprised.  
  
"Hey Harry! How are you?" she asked again, sounding worried.  
  
"Uh, fine" he lied.  
  
"That's great! Listen, uh, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to, uh, a dance?" she told him.  
  
"me? A dance? With you?"  
  
"If you don't want, that's ok" she said very fast. Harry could feel her blushing at the other end.  
  
"No it's fine. When?"  
  
"Saturday night"  
  
"Yeah, I would love to go"  
  
"Great! I will pick you up at nine. It's elegant. So you will have to dress very well for the occasion Harry!" she informed him.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Harry hung up. He was going back to his room, when he saw his reflection in a mirror. He stood there for a while to examine himself. He had changed so much over the past month. His eyes, were not longer shinny and happy, but dark and sad. He had bags under the eyes and got tired easily.  
  
He surely needed to go out, have some fun. The dance would be great.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, a friend will pick me up at nine on Saturday night, we will go out. I don't expect to be back till very late"  
  
"You are not going to that dance. Those freaky friends of yours, will not get into my house." Said Uncle Vernon, looking up from his book and pointing a fat finger at him.  
  
"Her parents are muggles. Non magical people. And anyway, I was just going to write to the order today, you know, they wanted me to write often..." he said.  
  
"Oh ok then, you can go" said Uncle Vernon, sounding terrified.  
  
Harry smirked. Oh how he loved to see his uncle scared.  
  
It was different with aunt Petunia though. Now that he knew everything, he felt really thankful towards her. He obeyed her, and had grown to respect her. She, also was treating him better. She understood what Harry meant for her.  
  
Even though she didn't like her sister, she loved Lily, like every sister does, and Harry was her nephew. The son of her dead sister. Her sister died trying to protect him. Harry should be respected. If she couldn't love him, she couldn't at least try to respect him. 


	2. Hermione picks Harry up

Chapter 2: Hermione picks Harry up  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror on Saturday night. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a pair of old blue jeans and an old pink shirt. She held to her lips her lip gloss and proceed to put some on. She smiled to herself.  
  
Tonight, she was going out with Harry, her best friend. She had invited him to a dance. The dance, was going to be held at her friend's house. Hermione, was in love with Harry since the end of their fifth year, when they went to the forest with Umbridge, since they went to the Ministry f Magic together and.....since Sirius died.  
  
Hermione sight at the thought of this. She remember sadly when she found out about Sirius death. She was not conscious at the moment Bellatrix send him behind the veil. That was what was making Harry so unhappy. She knew he had lied to her when he said he was fine.  
  
She looked at her mirror once more. She smiled. The make-up was perfect. Not too much, not too little  
  
Hermione returned to her room to get changed. It was already 7.30 pm, she had one hour to finish getting ready. She opened her closet slowly, to revel a beautiful red dress. The dress, had strips that you had to tie behind your neck. It adjusted perfectly to her body, reveling her curves. It was knee length and made her look really pretty. Hermione let go her ponytail and went to the bathroom again. She dried her hair straight. She looked at her reflexion and smiled.  
  
He went to her bedroom to get her watch. It was 8.00pm. She took a deep breath before going down the stair.  
  
"Mom! Dad! It's time to go pick up Harry!!" she called.  
  
They came down the stairs and smiled. Their little daughter had grown up and fallen in love.  
  
Hermione got into her parents car and watched through the window as the went to Harry's house. Oh, sorry, the Dursley's house. Of course, it wasn't Harry's. he lived there, but that was it. it wasn't his home. His only home was Hogwarts. Hermione sighted. Poor Harry. He had had such a difficult life, she wondered how could he stand it. She knew he was hurting. Harry was strong, but sometimes, when he wasn't, he wore a mask, showing off courage, when he was scared. Showing a sad face, when his heart was tearing apart. She knew him so well, she could tell. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to make him feel happy, but she couldn't. But tonight, she had decided to make it a nice night, his best night. They were going to have fun and she was going to make him forget about Sirius for tonight.  
  
"Honey, we are here" said her mom.  
  
"Oh, thanks" she said, getting down.  
  
She walked over to the door, shivering, more from nervousness than from cold. Her heart was pounding hard.  
  
She rang the bell. She waited.  
  
The door opened slowly and Hermione tilted her head a little bit to see who had opened. A fat boy appeared. He smirked.  
  
"Well, hello princess, were you looking for me?" asked Duddley.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for him" she said pointing to Harry who was standing behind Duddley.  
  
"Oh, no, you are not" he started "He is my cousin, he is very dangerous..."  
  
"He is not, he is Harry, he goes to my school" Duddley looked at her horrified.  
  
"Yeah cuz, get out of my way" said Harry, who had been listening but couldn't see Hermione.  
  
Duddley backed away slowly and turned around. He ran up the stairs. Harry watched him go before turning to Hermione for the first time.  
  
"Wow" he whispered, loud enough for Hermione to hear. She blushed.  
  
Harry had seen Hermione as a friend for the past five years, and he cared for her and loved her as a friend. But tonight, for some strange reason, his heart started to beat faster than it ever did.  
  
"Uhm.....we...we should get going Harry" she said, staring at his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry" he said. He walked towards her and have her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
She blushed even harder.  
  
Harry sat on the car silently. He was a little nervous, he didn't know why...it was just a party with Hermione.....his best. What was going on with him??  
  
He glanced at her several times just to notice her looking at him with a dreamily smile on her face. Was it possible? Was it possible that Hermione liked him s something more than a friend??  
  
Harry didn't know why, but he liked the idea. And when he looked at her he felt so vulnerable, like he didn't have more air left in his lungs....he felt his heart race....almost in his throat....he had never felt like this before. And he didn't know what it was. He was so confused....  
  
Maybe....could it be possible, that he liked her???  
  
'Nah...' she thought 'she has always been just a friend....right?' If you would have asked him a week before, he would have nodded...but know he wasn't sure.... 


	3. The confession

Capter 3 The confession  
  
MysticalSpirits: hey!! That was a typing mistake!! It's not 'basos' but 'pasos' which means steps...so the title is three steps of the dance. I already tried to make it right, but somehow I just can't! well I'll keep trying! Thanks for your review!!  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Granger" Harry said, closing the car's door. Hermione's father smiled and took off, leaving two very nervous teenagers to deal with each other.  
  
Harry turned to face Hermione and cleared his throat.  
  
"So" he started "Shall, we uhm...go inside?" he asked taking Hermione's arm.  
  
"Sure" she answered smiling.  
  
When they entered, the party was in full swing. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to some chairs that were places besides the food table. He wasn't in the mood of dancing. He didn't know what he was feeling, and he didn't like feeling confused either. When they sat, he forgot to let go Hermione's hand. He was staring into space, not paying attention to the girl who wanted to make this night special for him.  
  
Hermione, let go off Harry's hand after a while. Harry was feeling bad. He was just not making any effort to have fun, or to at least thank her for trying. Her eyes started to well up with tears. But she fought them.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, just to see her trying not to cry and he felt bad. What a way to thank her for bringing him here. He felt very awful, so he decided to apologize for his behavior.  
  
"Hermione..." he whispered  
  
She turned around to look at him. Her eyes were red, but clam.  
  
"I am so sorry" he said.  
  
She smiled. Harry raised a hand to wipe a tear she could no longer hold. When he touched her skin Harry felt a shock of electricity run through his body.  
  
He had felt this before. And not only once, but a lot of times. He had always ignored it, but this time, this feeling couldn't be ignored.  
  
He felt his heart had stopped beating, and that he couldn't breath, he felt Goosebumps and he liked the feeling.  
  
Still with his hand in her shoulder, he tried to remember, the first time he felt it... he searched in his head for the memory and suddenly he remembered the first time he felt it.  
  
It had been in their third year, Ron hadn't been there, he was sick. It was when they went back in time, to rescue Buckback and Sirius.  
  
They had been waiting alone, and had shared some unforgettable moments. He remembered when she had touched his shoulder, after he confessed he thought he saw his dad by the lake. He was 13 then, he didn't know what it was and had completely ignored it.  
  
He felt it in their fourth year, when she kissed his cheek. He felt it when he and Ron had a fight at their 4th year.  
  
And the feeling had been more powerful the moment they went to the forbidden forest with professor Umbridge. He remember very well, she had stayed close to him and they had hugged. Harry, of course was the protective one and Hermione the one to be protected. That moment had been strange. Harry didn't know what he had felt then and didn't stop to think, because right then he went to the ministry of magic, and since then he had been to busy caring about Sirius death.  
  
And now, being here with her, made him think. Could it be love? Could he be falling for the girl who whispered the potions instructions to him? Could it be this girl he had always trusted and cared for? What would she say if she knew?  
  
"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom" he said. He really needed to think now.  
  
Hermione nodded. She really was in the mood to be left alone for a while.  
  
The moment he touched her, she felt fire inside her body, she felt her heart in her throat. She felt she could die right there and she didn't care, she only wanted to be with him.  
  
He had felt this for the first time in the forbidden forest when she lead him and Umbridge to the centaurs. She had hugged him and something had happened inside her and she didn't knew quite well what it was, but when she analyzed it in the summer she knew. She was in love with him, and she had confirmed it right now when he touched her.  
  
Harry came back, having a slight idea of his feeling, but not completely sure. He got near Hermione to do what he had initially wanted to do when he touched her shoulder: ask her to dance with him.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked, just as a slow song started.  
  
"Sure" she answered a it nervous.  
  
He placed his hand behind her back and Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck. He pressed her against him, and Hermione rested her head on his left shoulder, and Harry placed his head on top of Hers. They were both dancing slowly with their eyes closed.  
  
Suddenly Harry raised his head, and Hermione did too, thinking that something was wrong. Harry looked down at her, and green met brown. This was enough for Harry to decide what his feelings were. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
He was surprised to see that she answered the kiss and allowed his tongue to play with hers. They stayed like this for a while. Hermione moved her hands and played with Harry's hair, while Harry moved his hands up and down in Hermione back.  
  
They only broke apart when the need of oxygen could no longer be ignored.  
  
Harry looked at her again, and with his most sincere voice, he said.  
  
"I love you Hermione"  
  
"I love you too, Harry Potter" was the answer.  
  
TADA!!! THAT'S IT!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I JUST HAD A WRITERS BLOCK.....OK I FINISHED IT, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! 


End file.
